The Eighth Floor
by Gwyn97
Summary: Twenty-Six year old Uchiha Sasuke gets promoted to the Eighth floor of his Fathers company, where he meet's an attractive blonde named Naruto. This whole job just got way better. In process of rewriting chapters and updating the final one! Slash, SasuNaru, AU.
1. The Beginning

Title: **The 8th floor**  
>Category: AnimeManga » Naruto  
>Author: Gwyn97<br>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
>Genre: RomanceHumour

_This is the second rewrite of this chapter. _

_The first time I posted this story I was 14 years old. Then, when it was rewritten, I was 15. _

_Now, I am 16 going on 17 years old and I only just rediscovered this story. I'm not a gigantic fan of Naruto anymore, however, there are so many reviews asking for an end, that I will oblige. _

_Sorry for the two years of waiting. _

**The Eighth floor**

Sasuke Uchiha sighed angrily, banging his head against the wall outside of the Real-estate agency; he had been lining the windows for quite a while now, and he was beginning to get a headache. The raven male continued to bang his head against the window, a small thud sounding each time he did so. He noticed an elderly lady staring at him, worriedly as if he were insane. Sasuke turned his head to face her, and glared, the elder woman looked away immediately in fright. The young Uchiha's glare sure was scary.

The raven continued lining the agencies window with posters and pictures of apartments and houses alike, Why did he have to be the one that did the bloody window's today, wasn't that usually Karin's Job?

Most _normal_ people wouldn't complain about doing the windows in this kind of business; most _normal_ real-estate agent companies weren't as large as this one, and they usually stuck to smaller houses and crappy apartments too, but no, this place was huge, and not only was it a real-estate agency, it also had departments specialising in architectural design where clients could have houses designed and built to suit them on floors 8 all the way through to 24.

Sasuke had at least 7 boxes of pictures, full of different type's houses, apartments and condos. It would take him all day to line the wall with them, and that was just the west wall, there were plenty more walls that needed to be lined with pictures of expensive homes that almost nobody would be able to afford, why his father bothered, he really didn't know.

A few minutes later, the youngest Uchiha had-had enough, he stormed back into the building, a grimace plastered to his face as he hastily made his way back to his office, completely ignoring Karin at the front desk, which had made an attempt to "talk" to him, pfft, more like hit on him for the _hundredth time_ that day.

God, women were incredibly annoying.

It had taken two hours, two long gruelling hours, of lining all four walls with the new pictures of houses and Sasuke had-had enough, at least a box full of new pictures of houses came in a day, and Sasuke was the one who had to put them up, Well... that wasn't entirely true, he made Karin do them sometimes, but he still had to do them the other 90% of the time, and goddammit, that wasn't right! He was the Manager of his floor, his department! Someone of a lower status should do that shit.

As soon as he was in his office, he was calling Itachi, his elder brother, to complain.

Sasuke walked through the door of his office, only a little bit surprised to see Itachi already there, sitting in his seat looking up at him silently, seemingly quite content where he was. _It was_ Sasuke's seat, Of course.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snarled, making his way past Itachi to his coat rack, shrugging of his black suit jacket and throwing it onto one of the fine porcelain holders.

"I said, what. Do. You. Want?" Sasuke grit out with his hands placed on his hips, death-glaring Itachi with every bit of hatefulness he could muster.

"Can I not visit my little brother?" Itachi replied in his usual cool stoic tone, his hands up in defence, pretending to be innocent. Like hell he was.

"Not when he doesn't like you," Sasuke replied, before coming to a realization that Itachi was still in his seat. "And get out of my seat, will you?"

Itachi stood up slowly, his posture perfect and straight as he strode across the room, now standing at the door, holding it halfway open. "I just came to tell you that Father is moving you to the 8th floor, looks like you won't be doing windows for a long time" Itachi smirked before stepping completely outside of the room and closing the door behind him. "Goodbye, little brother" was heard from outside the door, along with a pair of fading footsteps.

Well, looks like Sasuke wouldn't have to complain after all.

Sasuke stepped off the elevator at the eighth floor, carrying a box full of his belongings and important documents. Though Sasuke had never had an office on this floor, he had been up here a few times, so he knew his way to the new office he would be residing in for the rest of his time at the company, Assuming he wasn't promoted again, or demoted, but that was highly unlikely, After all, he was the second best in his field, after his brother, of course.

Sometimes Sasuke still couldn't believe that his father could take something as simple as real-estate and change it into a multimillion dollar industry, although he did tweak the concept of it a bit.

Sasuke made his way past his new secretary, Sakura, and into the main office, the pinkette staring at him and blushing as he did so, he could have sworn he saw some drool coming from her mouth.

_'Not another one '_ Sasuke cried internally as he brushed a pale hand through his hair, frowning slightly.

Many people stared at the raven newcomer, a few female workers giggling and whispering among themselves like school girls, the males just rolling their eyes and getting back to work at their individual cubicles.

The raven ignored them all though, opening the door to his new, much larger, much nicer office, he dropped the box onto his desk and removed his jacket, placing it with his other things, revealing his black vest and white work shirt.

It was about time he got a bigger office, and damn the view was great too, the whole back wall was glass, and it gave a great view of the streets and offices below, Sasuke liked this office much more than the old one.

Much, much more.

The morning in the apartment was still, birds could be heard tweeting outside and a few rays of light shining through the cracks of what curtains had failed to cover flooded the room. Orange covers on a bed moved slightly as a body underneath them rolled over, two long tanned arms extended over both sides of the bed**, **a loud yawn from the owner of them broke whatever silence there was left that wasn't ruined by the birds**.**

The tanned arms came up and rubbed the owner's eyes, attempting, and failing, to rid the sleepiness that plagued them. They then sat up, revealing blond hair and half lidded, tired blue orbs**.**

The blond was named Naruto Uzumaki, a 25 year old who was in desperate need of a job. Naruto had been searching for one for a while, and was beginning to get behind on rent, and now had to rely on his friends to help, which he absolutely_ hated_ doing, so you could imagine he was relieved when he finally got an interview, which was set for 12:30pm today.

Naruto looked over at his clock and nearly flew through the roof, it was 12:10pm, and he had to be there in 15 minutes! (It's always good to get to an interview at least 5 minutes early)

He scrambled off the bed and over to the dresser, clothes flying everywhere as he found an orange tie, a white work shirt and some black slacks. He had decided to jut skip a shower, he had one last night anyway, so he would be all right. He practically threw on the clothes and ran out the door, only stopping to grab a pop tart on the way out. The blond frowned, it wasn't ramen, but it was something.

Naruto rushed into the agency, getting here was an absolute nightmare; the train was a few minutes late so he had to run there to make up for the time.

He looked up at the clock on the wall as he sucked in air his lungs demanded, he really wasn't a good runner, he needed to work on that. The clock had read 12:43pm, damn, he was a little bit late, but it couldn't be that bad... right?

"Excuse me, do you need something?" a feminine voice asked, Naruto looked up to see a red-haired girl with glasses looking at him questioningly.

Naruto straightened his back and cleared his voice, his nerves beginning to kick in.

"Uhm" he paused, his eyes darting around the room nervously, "yes! I'm here for an interview?" The blond said, smiling at the secretary whose nametag read Karin.

"Oh" she scowled, "you're late" How dare anybody be late for an interview with _her_ Sasuke. Naruto lost his grin and his whole body seemed to droop a little bit. Did this mean he wouldn't get an interview?

"You're lucky, he's out and told me to inform you that he would be late, he should be here any moment now." She cleared her throat, "his office is on the 8th floor, 5th door to the left" She said before turning back to her computer, completely ignoring anything the blond might want to say.

Naruto immediately brightened up, "Thank-you!" he shouted a little bit too loudly, before running to the elevator. Boy was it his lucky day! He would get the job, pay the rent, save up, get out of there and find a better place, and then _finally_ get a girlfriend! everything would be great! Naruto had lost himself in a cloud of sunshine.

Sasuke walked into his office only to be greeted by a stunning blond man, with bright blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Sasuke _already_ liked him, he would have to woo him sometime... that is, if he was worthy to be hired.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The raven questioned as he shook the blonde man's hand, the blonde looked up at Sasuke and found himself speechless, and this possibly was going to be his new boss? Naruto wasn't into guys or anything, but damn, Sasuke was gorgeous!

Naruto found it hard to form words with Sasuke looking at him directly, but managed to answer the question with a slight blush, Sasuke looked at him quizzically, a delicate eyebrow raised. The Raven-haired male ignored the blonde's strange behaviour and sat opposite him at his desk, pulling out the resume from a drawer that Naruto had submitted earlier on in the week.

"So you're applying for head of design, yes?" Sasuke said, flipping through Naruto's resume, to be honest Sasuke really didn't care, the resume seemed fine enough, and Naruto didn't seem too stupid - yet. The Uchiha just didn't see the point in long interviews, he'd much rather have a short and simple one, just getting the basics he needed to know, he didn't need a freaking life story for god's sake.

Naruto nodded to Sasuke's question, followed by a happy, yet somehow dazed "Yes, sir".

"Well, you're resuming seems good " Sasuke paused, thinking over what to say next, everybody else who applied wasn't as qualified as the blond, and they certainly weren't as attractive... Sasuke would have to work with whoever got the job; so he'd much rather have eye candy, than an eye sore, like the other girl that had applied... what was her name... Ino? It wasn't like she was ugly or anything, it was just the boobs, they were constantly in Sasuke's way, the girl obviously didn't get it that he didn't like them very much, because she kept shoving them in his face.

Naruto _definitely_ was the best way to go.

"I'll tell you what, I'll hire you if you can come in first thing Monday morning, and if you stop acting like a dobe, and actually speak properly"

The blond didn't know what to think, he was being hired and insulted at the same time, Naruto's eyes widened... he got the job, he nailed it and got the job!

"Oh my god, thank-you so much, I don't know how to thank you!" Naruto all but shouted in Sasuke's ears, "...Hey, wait a second; I'm not a Dobe, Teme! What makes you think you can go around calling people that, bastard!" the Uchiha grimaced; maybe he made a mistake in saying he didn't speak enough.

"It's not my fault you're an idiot," Sasuke teased as he stood up and walked over to the door, opening it for Naruto. "See you on Monday" Sasuke said smirking, gesturing out the door with his hand for Naruto to leave.

"Why you little" Naruto stopped himself, this was his new boss, he couldn't afford losing this job just after he got it!

"I mean... err... thanks" he grimaced.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto puffed his cheeks out in anger, that bastard! The Uchiha would have laughed, if he was somebody else, but alas, he was not, so he stuck with a small smile and a quiet chuckle.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and ran from the office, he couldn't believe he thought that asshole was attractive, and what was he thinking? He was a total bastard. Naruto sensed nothing but mischief from him.

Naruto stumbled drowsily behind a crowd of people from the 8th floor elevator, yawning silently in the process as he rubbed at his cobalt orbs; He had barley slept last night in fear of being late to his first day at work. Naturally, the blond was tired and cranky, and it didn't help him that he had to report to the basta- Sasuke.

Naruto walked past Sakura who have him a fake smile and a greeting, to which the blond eagerly replied with a blinding grin, he had no idea that the smile was fake, in fact he believed Sakura had liked him, even thought he could ask her out. The pinkette stared after him, glaring, as he got the position close to Sasuke. Well, at least Ino-pig didn't get it…

The blond continued to fantasize about a date with the Pinkette, his spirits lifting, nothing could change them now except for maybe-

"Good morning, Naruto" Sasuke smirked as he leaned against the door to his office.

Too late.

Naruto grimaced at Sasuke, an overwhelming feeling of hatred and gloom filled him, and He seriously didn't want to talk to the Uchiha right now.

"Good morning, Sasuke-Teme" Naruto glared.

Sasuke smirked at the new nickname, it didn't bother him one bit though, in fact, he actually quite liked it.

"You shouldn't be calling your boss that, Dobe" Sasuke retorted, an even larger smirk evident on his face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Naruto bit out, not really caring anymore, he knew Sasuke was just teasing and wouldn't fire him… besides, it was kind of fun. Sasuke simply ignored Naruto and jumped into business, the blond sighed in defeat, knowing Sasuke wouldn't continue to bicker with him, and that he had clearly lost, even if Sasuke hadn't said anything.

"Now, I don't have much for you to do today, so I'll take you to your desk so you can settle in, and then you can come with me for a tour around the place"

"Will I get to talk to people?" Naruto said hopefully, a particular pink haired girl on his mind.

Sasuke looked questioningly at Naruto's hopeful gaze, Hn, he probably wanted to talk to the pink haired brat, he didn't see a problem with that, but he couldn't help feeling… jealous? Sasuke shook his head at his thoughts and spoke,

"Sure, but not for long, I don't want you interrupting everyone from their work"

Naruto let out a loud whoop (In his head of course) and smiled, at least he had a chance to talk to others besides Mr pole-two-meters-up-his-ass Uchiha.

The two walked in silence to Naruto's new desk, which was right by Sasuke's office, giving the Uchiha a good view for keeping an eye on Naruto.

It would give Sasuke a good view of the Blonde's ass. Hey, just because he didn't particularly like Naruto didn't mean he couldn't like his ass. It was perfectly normal to find people you didn't like totally hot, right?

When they'd arrived at the desk, Naruto put his box of items down with a loud 'Plonk' before sitting in his chair, one leg loosely crossed over the other, leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head, which sported a very large grin like a Cheshire cat's.

"Set up here, and quickly, I'll be back in a few minutes to show you around"

The raven strode away towards his office gracefully, leaving Naruto to deal with his desk. Naruto began pulling things out of his box, arranging the various office supplies in pictures in an orderly fashion.

"Hey, Blondie!" a rough voice called, causing Naruto to look up in shock, his azure eyes settled on a short young man, about his age, with wild brown hair and two red upside-down triangle tattoo's on each of his cheeks, giving his appearance a sense of wildness. The brunette wore black slacks and a white, untucked work shirt, not bothering with a tie. How on earth was he working here? Wasn't one of the main rules "keep yourself presentable"?

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and realised that the brunette had been speaking. "Me?" Naruto pointed to himself, it was a stupid question really; he was the only blond in sight.

"Yeah, you" The mystery man said, grinning foolishly as he walked from his cubicle to Naruto's. "The Names Kiba Inuzuka" The man now revealed to be 'Kiba' said, holding his hand out for Naruto to shake. The blond took it eagerly, smiling brightly at Kiba, a new friend already?

Naruto felt like bursting into happy little bubbles, now he wouldn't feel so alone here anymore!

"Naruto Uzumaki" the blonde stated with a nod.

"Hey Chouji, come say hi to the new guy!" Kiba yelled behind his shoulder, and right on cue, a rather large robust man sat up from one of the cubicles, holding a bag of what appeared to be barbeque pork potato chips. Chouji walked over with a smile on his pudgy face, his hand extended in the air as a greeting. "Naruto, meet Chouji" Kiba said, moving his hands back between them as a gesture to shake hands.

"Nice to meet ya, Naruto" Chouji said as he munched on some chips before qiping his hand on his shirt to shake Naruto's hand. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but shook it.

"Chip?" Chouji offered, extending his bag of chips out to Naruto. The blond took one as he spoke; "Thanks, Nice to meet you too" The smaller boy said, eating the chip he was offered with a smile. "So… what position are you here for?" Kiba inquired with interest as he took a chip from Chouji, earning a slap to the hand.

Naruto almost laughed at the look on Chouji's face, and the mischievous grin plastered on Kiba's

"I'm here for head of design" The boy beamed. Both Kiba's and Chouji's face fell, poor Naruto. "Oh, damn, I feel sorry for ya man, real sorry" Kiba said forlorn, shaking his head slightly, Chouji only nodded in agreement. "Why, what's wrong?" Naruto suddenly felt ill, what had he got himself into?

"You gotta work with Sasuke 90 precent of the time," Chouji said, eating another potato chip. A "manly" scream sounded through the whole of the 8th floor, followed by a thud which one would assume was the sound of a body falling to the floor after passing out.

Naruto hated life. No. Naruto hated the universe, the world, and his very existence at this moment in time.

Naruto had been at the company for about three weeks now, and was practically glued to Sasuke.

Against his will, of course.

Naturally the blond was unhappy about this, for god sakes, it was making his time here a living hell! Sasuke was piling work on him, occasionally squeezing his ass, or making inappropriate comments here and there. It seemed that was all raven was capable of doing around Naruto.

Unbeknown to Naruto, Sasuke was just as unhappy and confused as the blond. He didn't even intentionally grab the blonde's ass, (it was quite a nice ass though) and make those comments; they all kind of just… slipped.

Sasuke didn't particularly_ like_ Naruto, or so he thought, but he couldn't help feeling warm and calm around the adorable blond, not to mention he found him highly attractive.

The two worked together awkwardly, effectively, but awkwardly. There would be times when the blond needed an eraser, or a pencil as he was working on a house sketch and Sasuke would pass him one or the other, but his fingers would linger over the blonde's _just_ a second too long, or he would stare at the blond and daydream about squeezing his round mounds of flesh without even knowing it.

Naruto sat at his desk, finishing the final plans for a client's dream house.

Besides the fact that he was stuck with Sasuke, Naruto loved his job; he could fulfil all of his clients dreams by providing them with the perfect plans, he had great friends like Kiba and Chouji and he believed that he was slowly getting Sakura to open up to him. Everybody knew that she hated him, and he wasn't making any progress, but they let him believe that anyway.

The blond sighed dreamily, thinking of the pinkette before his thoughts were disrupted by a rather loud voice. "Sup, Uzumaki" Kiba said as he plopped himself down on Naruto's desk, almost ruining Naruto's plans. The blond snatched the Plans away and growled at Kiba, telling him to watch were he plants his fat ass.

"So Naruto, Sasuke being any less of a bastard than usual?" The brunette said, grinning; he knew he wasn't, and he absolutely loved watching Naruto bitch about the raven, it was absolutely hilarious and quite the source of entertainment for him. The blonde's mood darkened significantly, of course the bastard hadn't changed, and didn't Kiba know that he would never change?

"Yeah, he's still a super Teme like usual, but…" Naruto trailed off and his cheeks became a dark pink. What was Naruto thinking about?

Kiba's eyebrow rose questioningly as he leaned in farther.

"But?"

"W-well, I- I think he's been coming onto me" Naruto looked down bashfully as his cheeks reddened, what on earth did he just tell Kiba?

Kiba grinned evilly, but Naruto didn't notice, he was too busy looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah? How come?"

"He's been grabbing my ass and saying weird shit"

Kiba's eyes widened, wow, Sasuke was really gay? And he thought it was only a rumour….

"Then tell him to fuck off" Kiba said bluntly, that'd do the trick.

"That's the problem you see I… I think I like it" Naruto looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"I thought you liked Sakura" Kiba said as he grinned, oh, this was getting _good_.

Naruto shot his hands up defensively, "I do it's just that-"

"You're a flaming homosexual?"

"Yeah! I'm just- wait… WHAT?" Naruto shrieked, earning many stares and glares from around the office, Naruto gave a quick apology before turning back to Kiba.

"I am most certainly _not_ a homosexual" Naruto spat at Kiba, giving him an icy cold glare, which almost matched that of the ice prince, Sasuke's.

"But you like getting your ass grabbed by a dude?" Kiba laughed out, covering his mouth to avoid being loud.

"That's different" Naruto said nervously.

"What's so different? He's a guy, you're a guy. That makes you pretty damn gay" Kiba chuckled.

Naruto knew Kiba was right, he tried to deny it, but he couldn't just ignore the fact that he liked Sasuke, and when he thought about it, he remembered that he thought he was hot from the start.

"What about Sakura?" Naruto asked sounding defeated.

"Well for one thing, she absolutely despises you, and you'll never have a chance with her, and secondly? Well, you don't look at her like you look at Sasuke, you look at her like a friend or a sister, but you look at Sasuke like something more." Kiba snorted "you're seriously confused, dude"

"God, that sounds cheesy" Naruto snorted, trying to hide his obvious blush.

"Inuzuka, stop bothering the other workers or I'll fire you!" Sasuke yelled from his office.

"Just think about what I've said, alright?" Kiba said almost worriedly, before slipping off Naruto's desk, leaving the blonde to ponder their previous conversation.

"But I don't want too!" Naruto whined, stomping his foot, fully prepared to have a tantrum as if he were an infant being refused the sweetest of candy.

"I'm telling ya' dude, stop being a pussy and get this awkwardness over with and do it." Kiba spoke almost sternly as he and Chouji backed him farther into the corner of the men's toilets.

"B-but, what if he rejects?" Naruto peered up at both of the other men with bright innocent orbs; he was terrified of rejection, and plus, if he was rejected, he'd could be sacked. Sasuke was, after all, his boss.

"Why would the guy who has been coming onto you and grabbing your ass for weeks, reject you?" Chouji said, his voice sounding muffled through the mouth filled with chips.

Naruto was silent for a moment, Kiba's words from yesterday still echoed in his mind; maybe he should just ask Sasuke out? No! If he did that he would be giving into his manliness, he liked women, he knew it! He was just a little confused, that was all. Naruto smiled to himself weakly at his horrible reasoning, but frowned as he continued to speak.

"But, what if it doesn't work out? I'm pretty sure like girls," The end of the sentence sounded more like a question than a statement, and Naruto knew it.

"Then end it if it isn't working" Kiba shrugged before continuing "just try it, you could find that you like it" Kiba said, attempting to get Naruto to just give in.

Naruto knew he had lost, it was just better to give in to the other men, and it would save him a whole lot of time and trouble.

"Ugh, fine!" Naruto said sounding exasperated, before continuing with a more humoured tone, "you guys suck, ya' know that?"

"And you love us for it" Kiba said, patting the blond on the back whilst whooping with his other hand to Chouji in victory

They both grinned at Naruto evilly. Win.


	2. The Middle

**The Eighth floor: Chapter 2.**

Sasuke sat in his office, glaring at the phone, his father; Fugaku Uchiha, had just informed him that his department was lacking in workers, and he'd have to hire at least three more, or he'd receive the delightful news that he was getting demoted back to his previous position, and his father would hire a more "capable" man _or _woman to do the job. Sasuke was going to have to do the one thing he didn't want to do.

The Uchiha leaned over his desk and picked up the phone, dialling a number he didn't even know he remembered.

"Hello, Ino, I have a position for you, if you'd like" Sasuke droned unenthusiastically. He then had to hold the phone away from his ear; her scream was really quite loud. Sasuke glowered into the phone before talking again.

"I already have had someone fill the position you originally wanted, but I can set you up in marketing, if you'd like" he droned once more.

After what seemed like an hour of speaking, (though really only 5 minutes) the Uchiha was able to hang up the phone. Sasuke was glad he had Ino working in a position that wouldn't any of his attention, because damn, that woman had an annoying voice, it was like having another Sakura, and that, he could not handle without shooting himself in the face.

Sasuke sighed angrily in realisation that he had to call at least two more people to make his father happy. God, they better not be women too.

The Uchiha was not having a good day.

Later in the evening, Naruto was typing at his desk, finishing up a few presentations' to present with Sasuke to his father and the board in the following week before their departure to the U.S. His hands caressed pages of the worn thesaurus he had next to him; he was using it to change his boring repetitive words to make it pop more, in hopes of making the presentations looking more enticing

Many minuets had passed before the blonde stood, half sighing and half yawning as he stretched, attempting to rid the tiredness that had overcome his limbs, alas, he had_ finally_ finished.

The blonde turned around slightly, only to see that he was the only one left in the office, well, he and Sasuke were the only ones left, and he knew that to be true, because he could see the Uchiha sitting at his desk, scowling into his phone.

'_Poor Sasuke, he never gets to relax' _the blonde frowned at the thought, when did Sasuke ever get to have fun? He always seemed to be so stern and uptight; he mustn't get to relax much.

The blond looked away from Sasuke and picked up his stuff, organized it into a pile and slid it into his orange shoulder bag that he wore almost all the time. The blond didn't even notice the obsidian orbs that watched him as he left.

"Oh come on, start god-damn-it!" A certain angry blonde's voice could be heard emanating from the ground floor parking lot, a clear amount of anger laced within the words. The blond removed himself from the driver's seat of his recently bought orange mustang, and strode around to the front of the car.

Lifting up the hood, Naruto couldn't see any visible damage, which was good, because the guy he bought it from said it was fine when he bought it two weeks ago; it couldn't be failing already, could it?

Naruto leaned down to check the petrol gauge, only to find it empty, well, didn't he feel like a dumbass. He sighed as he closed the hood and walked back around the car, plonking himself "Gracefully" down into the driver's seat.

Naruto shut his eyes for a moment, trying to come up with a way of getting home; it was too late for public transport, the last train had already come, and he didn't have enough money for a taxi. Blue eyes looked up at the rear view mirror, only to see one Sasuke Uchiha saunter right on out of the elevator, keys to his black Ferrari in hand. What a Lucky bastard.

The blond realised that Sasuke could very well be his only way home. He stepped out of his car, slamming the door rather loudly.

"God damn!" The tanned boy said rather loudly, successfully catching the Uchiha's attention. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, what was his problem? His eyebrow rose inquisitively. The Uchiha cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Car troubles?" he spoke as he unlocked his car.

"Yeah, I think I have a petrol leak or something, won't start." Smooth.

The raven smirked at the response before walking around to the other side of his car and opening the passenger's seat door.

"Then get in" Sasuke beckoned for Naruto to come over, opening the door up farther.

"What about my car?" Naruto said worriedly. "Get some petrol for it tomorrow" The Uchiha stated matter-of-factly, shrugging as he did so. Naruto smiled and agreed, before skipping happily over to the car and getting inside. Sasuke walked back around the car and slid in the driver's seat. The Uchiha closed the door and turned his head to Naruto.

"Where to?" Sasuke turned his head to Naruto, smiling slightly.

_'Sasuke's smiling?' _Naruto couldn't help but smile back at Sasuke. He then responded, "Do you know the apartments by the bowling alley?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke; he'd make sure he asked him out or something, tonight.

Sasuke nodded knowingly and buckled himself in before turning the keys in the ignition. "I warn you this will be a very, very, fast ride" The Uchiha smirked before speeding out of the parking lot.

"Sasuke what the fuuuuu-" Was all that could be heard from the car, along with Sasuke's dark velvety laughter.

Outside the car was pitch black as it was around 11:30pm, the stars had grown brighter over the last half hour, they seemed to shine brighter through the rain drops that had recently bathed the outside of the luxurious car. Sasuke sat in the driver's seat, sucking on a cigarette, smiling and tapping along to the soft music that emanated from the stereo. Naruto sat for a while in silence, transfixed by the raindrops that shimmered in the light on the window. He turned his head to Sasuke and caught the Uchiha's smile before it disappeared, the blond grinned.

"Gee Sasuke, I didn't know _you_ could smile" Naruto said jokingly, leaning farther back into his seat in attempt to get more comfortable. Sasuke nodded, still tapping contentedly to the music.

"It's funny" Sasuke spoke, "I'm usually not this laid back, I must feel comfortable around you, I guess" Naruto smiled, so the raven felt comfortable around him, huh? Well that was a good sign.

A good sign indeed.

As they were about to pull into Naruto's street, Sasuke stopped the car, and turned over to look at Naruto. "I was going to go to a bar after I dropped you off, but if you'd like you can come with me and I could maybe…" he paused to think "drop you of after?" He finally suggested a light shade of pink dusting his porcelain cheekbones. Naruto smiled softly and shrugged, "Yeah sure, I'd like that a lot"

Sasuke smirked and took another suck of his cigarette before chucking it out the window.

Naruto was dumbfounded, "You call this a bar? It looks like some swanky businessman joint to me!" The blonde all but yelled in confusion and amazement. The blond boy glanced around the room, it really had surprised him, it really didn't look like an old bar like Sasuke had described. The walls were a tasteful dark blue with a black trim, dark tiles spread across the floor to match. A brightly lit bar lined with foreign alcohol he had never seen before stood in the far corner and over on the other side of the bar, dim lights lit booths for two to four people to sit. And then there was the soft music that played in the background, creating a calm, almostromantic date atmosphere.

"I'm rich, remember?" Sasuke smirked; the blonde man was such a Dobe, why would Sasuke willingly walk into some shitty old bar that smelled of vomit and piss when he could drink in luxury?

"I knew you couldn't be completely normal," Naruto snorted as he slinked off to order some beers.

"How could I be?" Sasuke chuckled as he watched Naruto walk away. Sasuke walked across the room and slid into a booth. He then settled back into his seat as he watched the Blonde man talk and laugh with the bartender, his smile really lit up the room; beautiful.

Sasuke shook his head at the thought; the Dobe wasn't interested in the slightest, he was into the little brat of a secretary Sakura. Sasuke frowned at the thought; those two would make an atrocious couple.

Naruto returned to Sasuke and slid into the seat across from him before passing him a drink. "Man, that bartender is real weird, he kept making weird passes at me, and _what_ is with that mask?" Naruto joked, attempting to break the ice a little bit.

Sasuke smiled, "That's Kakashi, he's worked here for years, he's a pervert, but he's a good guy"

"I see" Naruto nodded, his face becoming serious. "Sasuke" His voice now quiet spoke quietly, it was time to do what he promised Kiba, because if he didn't, Kiba was going to rip his balls off, and he also felt that this would be the only appropriate time to do so.

"Hm?" Sasuke hummed as he looked over at Naruto, _'__he's__ blushing?'_

"Th-this is probably going to sound stupid" the blonde stuttered "I was wondering...'' The blonde paused to gulp, ''would you like to uh, maybe, go on a date sometime?" The blondes face was struck with worry.

The raven was shocked; did Naruto really ask him that? Surely he was dreaming… Sasuke started to think about all the things they could do together, and he hadn't even accepted yet!

Speaking of not saying accepting, Naruto was beginning to feel uncomfortable_, 'why isn't he answering me?' _Naruto let out a worried laugh, ''that's alright if you don't want to, I was just putting the idea out in the open''

Sasuke smirked and responded "Wow dobe, I didn't know you swung that way" he took a swig of his drink, attempting to play cool, "Yeah sure, I'd love to" he rested his hand on Naruto's for a moment in reassurance before pulling it away.

Naruto smiled with relief, realising the room had gone silent, he looked around and the place was empty.

"We're closing boys" Kakashi said as he wiped down the bar counter, gesturing for them to finish up and leave.

Naruto stood, downing the last of his drink, before slapping a few bills down on the counter and sliding his jacket on. Sasuke did the same.

Lips crushed together with bruising force, the two bodies all but practically glued too each-other, making it so warm both of them didn't even notice the cold of the outside world; they were too busy in their warm little bubble. Both males stood outside the Uzumaki house. Naruto clutched onto Sasuke's jacket, all thoughts of liking the pink haired secretary in the back of his mind. ''I don't want you to go'' the blond whined, when had he grown so clingy? And why where they so intimate already when they'd been dating for less than Two hours? Perhaps it was the fact that they'd both been secretly pining after one another for so long, or maybe because they had grown already grown comfortable and accustomed to each other. Naruto didn't care at this moment however, and neither did his Raven haired partner.

''I'm sorry, but I really have to go'' Sasuke mumbled reluctantly, his father had called on the way to Naruto's place, apparently the family had gathered for an "important'' family meeting. Sasuke would skip out on it if he could, but apparently if he didn't go, his father would strip him of his job title. Humph. His father and his threats really bummed him out. Sasuke reluctantly peeled Naruto off him and gave him a final chaste kiss, before stepping away and waving goodbye.

''Aw, well then... See ya at work!'' Naruto waved back to Sasuke enthusiastically. He then earned a chuckle and the word ''Dobe'' in return. The blonde felt good. _Really damned _good.

He then watched the car drive off into the night, smiling. Black rain clouds rolled over and it started raining, but the boy couldn't help but smile.

''Better get inside then'' he said as he unlocked the door and escaped from the cold.

Dark.

Dark is how Uchiha Sasuke felt at this moment. All happy feelings of his newly acquired boyfriend successfully thrown out the window, for now, that is. "I refuse" Sasuke spat towards his father, who smirked darkly, folding his arms behind his back.

"I'll have you know that you _will_ be travelling to the U.S for those three years, and if you don't, you won't have a place at the company" Sasuke really didn't have anywhere else to go, all his life his father had groomed him to work here, he had no other qualifications and he would not have any money to study anything else, his father simply would not allow it.

"Fine, I'll fucking do it" Sasuke sneered, storming from his father's study, passing his mother who was about to enter the room.

"Sasuke honey your-"

"Save it. I'm leaving" Sasuke cut her off, slamming the front door behind him.

Mikoto; Sasuke's mother, watched her son drive out of the driveway and speed of into the early morning. Was it really that late already?

She ran her thumb over the picture of the blonde boy and her son in what appeared to be Sasuke's car on her son's phone, which he'd forgotten. It appeared that the photo was taken recently too, seeing as Sasuke was wearing the same clothes as she'd just seen him in.

''I wonder who this is.''

Naruto strode into work with a bright smile on his face, a sketchbook for design and a few folders in hand; he walked up to Sakura's desk and stood silently waiting for her to get off the phone.

''Mhm, yep, Mhm, Okay sir I'll get _right_ on that'' Sakura said sweetly into the phone, before hanging up, glaring daggers at Naruto. "Listen Naruto I don't have time to talk to you, nor am I interested in you-'' Naruto just smiled. ''I'm not here to waste my time Sakura, I was just asking if Sasuke has come in yet'' Sakura widened her eyes, what was up with Naruto today? Why did he want to talk to _her_ Sasuke? Their schedules didn't even intertwine today.

"Yeah Sasuke just came in, why do you-"

''Thanks!'' Naruto said, striding away fleetly, having acquired all the information he needed, now not caring about anything else the pinkette girl might have to say. Sakura could only watch dumfounded as Naruto ignored her, then entering into Sasuke's office without knocking.

Sakura frowned, but then a thought dawned on her, and she smiled devilishly. _''He must be quitting or something; Sasuke would never let him continue working here if he burst in like__ that''_

The pinkette shrugged her shoulders and continued on with her work, not bothering to even care about the previous actions of the young blue-eyed man.

''Sasuke~'' Naruto almost sang out.

''Naruto~'' Sasuke sang back, thought you could hardly call it singing, as it was in his usually tired humdrum voice.

''I had a great time last night'' Said the blonde, sitting on the desk in front of Sasuke, smiling. Sasuke smiled warmly back.

"Likewise" And precisely at that moment Sasuke fell somber, realizing he wouldn't be with Naruto for much longer unless they had worked something out, and he worried. What if they couldn't? ''I uh... I have to leave on a business trip soon'' Sasuke said, lowering his head, a small frown plastered to his face.

''How long?'' The blonde asked, mimicking Sasuke's frown.

''Promise not to freak out?" Sasuke said hopefully. Naruto nodded, now worried. ''I have to go for three years, I'll be leaving in two weeks'' Sasuke frowned.

A loud shriek that sounded almost like the word "what" sounded out throughout the office, many workers jumped in surprise before realising it came from Sasuke's office, and that he was probably just firing someone again.

Sakura, now sipping on hot chocolate whilst sitting at her desk working on Sasuke's paper work grinned. Was the blonde being fired now?

_'Thank god, I can't stand his personality any longer, he's so lazy and never gets any work done' _Sakura thought, then opening her drawers and pulling out a bottle of pink nail polish, she then began to paint her nails, totally ignoring the work she had to do.

''What do mean you have to go for three years? We just started dating!" Naruto said anxiously. Would he lose Sasuke before he really had a chance to even have him?

''Calm down dobe, I'm not going to break up with you, we can figure something out'' Naruto calmed down a little bit, but was still worried. Long distance relationships didn't work for him; he was a clingy, loving kind of guy.

''Well what are we supposed to do?'' Naruto began to frown; he hunched over and placed his head in his palm, pouting cutely (yet manly goddamn it). Suddenly, though it was pretty out of the blue and a huge leap, Sasuke had an idea.

''Come with me'' He said in a monotone voice, shoving his black thick rimmed reading glasses up his perfect porcelain nose.

''What?'' Naruto's eyes widened, what did Sasuke just say?

''Come. With. Me.'' Sasuke pulled Naruto forward into his lap so his face was inches from the blonde's.

''H-How could I?" Naruto asked, stuttering at the closeness.

Sasuke smiled, his lips moving in just an inch loser, so they were almost touching,

''I could transfer you over to the U.S company and we could live together, you could have your own bedroom, if you want …'' Sasuke smirked, Jolting Naruto, making him make a noise similar to that of a frightened mouse "...and it would be free" Naruto blushed, _move_ to the U.S?

It's not like he had anyone here that he knew he'd been living alone most of his life... "_Should I?" _He pondered.

"Are you sure?'' Naruto asked, trying to pull away to look Sasuke in the eyes.

''Positive'' Sasuke answered, smiling as he leaned in, brushing their lips together. Naruto pushed up to Sasuke so he was no longer awkwardly stood kneeling, and straddled the raven. "Okay then, I will" He beamed before softly brushing his lips up against Sasuke's. The raven haired man rested his hand on Naruto's neck and deepened the kiss, causing the blonde to mewl into the kiss whilst Sasuke slid his other hand around Naruto's back, sliding his fingers into the back of his jeans.

Naruto noticed this and pulled away, "_I'm NOT doing this in an office, and certainly not so soon"_

''Well, I have to go do some work'' Naruto said, his face graced with an innocent smile, leaving Sasuke dumbfounded. Did Naruto just pull away?

"_Oh you are going to pay, dobe" _Sasuke smirked evilly and watched Naruto skip happily out of the office.

Naruto walked out of Sasuke's office happily, with a bounce in his step and a thirst for caffeine, since his appointment with the next client wasn't till' this afternoon, he figured he had enough time to make his way down to the local coffee store and get himself and Sasuke a hot beverage.

The happy blonde boy practically skipped through the office and past Sakura. The pinkette was confused, why was the blonde so happy? He got fired, did he not? She then noticed him going towards the elevator instead of going to pack at his office.

"Ahem'' She cleared her throat rather loudly, getting Naruto's attention, ''shouldn't you be packing your things instead of leaving?''

Naruto, being the dense idiot that he sometimes could be, assumed she was talking about the U.S, even though it were not even possible for her to know.

''Oh, Sakura, how did you know about that?'' He said, confused.

"Loser, practically the whole office knows, we could hear you" she snorted, taking a sip of her frappe. Naruto blushed a dark red, ''Oh... really?''

''Well duh Naruto, you were pretty loud" she sighed. _Moron. _

The blonde boy stared off into space for a moment with a puzzled expression, before returning to reality; ''You're taking it so well for someone who likes Sasuke. Oh well, you're right though, I should really pack soon, anyway off for some coffee, be back soon!" By now, Sakura was very confused_, 'What does this have to do with Sasuke?_

Naruto stepped into the quaint coffee shop and smiled as the scent of coffee beans hit him instantly, making him feel good and at home, Naruto loved the smell of coffee, it would remind him of when his mother used to make it early in the mornings before she had to go to work, and Naruto would always steal a sip here and there when she wasn't looking. He smiled at the memories, and reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, whilst moving to the counter to make an order.

However, he failed to notice the woman behind him who was clearly there first.

''I don't take kindly to people who push in'' an elegant voice travelled through the air, that almost sounded familiar. The blonde turned around to speak but could only gasp; she looked like an older female Sasuke, elegant, pale and certainly attractive. The strange woman's eyes widened, that was the man on Sasuke's phone from the other day.

''Uhm, sir, are you alright?'' She asked, taking notice of the blondes shocked state.

Naruto shook of his shock and answered her as normally as he could, ''Oh, yes, you just look familiar''

She smiled, this must be him. "Do you... Do you by any chance know a Sasuke Uchiha?'' She asked, her eyebrows rising in question.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's name, maybe this was his mother? And then it hit him.

This could be Sasuke's mother.

Fuck.

''Ah, yes... why do you ask?'' He asked, now nervous.

The woman began to rummage through her bag until she pulled out a black phone.

''I'm his mother, he left this phone at my home the other night and you're on his wallpaper, so I assumed you must've known him, and could you please give this to him?''

Naruto's heart fluttered, he was Sasuke's wallpaper? Snap out of it, this is no time to fan boy over Uchiha, this is his fucking mother for crying out loud.

''Of course I can'' He smiled brightly, taking the phone from her hand. ''Well, I guess I better order and get out of here; I have to get to work''

Sasuke's mother smiled warmly, "of course, but May I ask your name?''

''Naruto Uzumaki, ma'am!'' He bowed respectfully.

''Pleased to meet you Naruto, I'm Mikoto Uchiha.'' She smiled, looking at Naruto in the eyes ''But May I ask, what is your relationship with my son?'' her tone now a little bit more serious, though still friendly. Naruto froze; did she already know of Sasuke's orientation, if he told her would she freak out? What did he do now? Mikoto sensed Naruto's anxiousness and softened.

''Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, I can already see the answer'' She smiled "you're not very good at hiding things'' She let out a quiet laugh. Naruto relaxed considerably, and smiled back, so his mother did know. He let out a sigh of relief.

''I'll see you again soon, Naruto'' Mikoto said warmly, and she began to walk away, coffee in hand. Naruto hadn't even noticed her receive it.

Naruto said goodbye to Mikoto and made an order, he walked out of the store feeling good, constantly staring at Sasuke's wallpaper.


	3. Chapter two has been rewritten!

Chapter 1&2 have both been revised and updated and i have begun work on Chapter 3!

they have changed a little bit, though 2 has a whole new scene in it, so i recommend a quick skim though.

new chapter tonight!


End file.
